Naruto in search for allies
by RinShiori
Summary: After a war with Sound, Konoha village is running short on the defense system. The 5th assigns a mission to get allies for the safety and benefit of Konoha. Guess what lucky, yellow headed ninja gets the mission.


Chapter 1

One day Tsunade calls in team seven:Naruto, Sai, Sakura, along with Kakashi-sama. She has a very important mission.

MISSION: American allies

ASSIGN BY: The 5th

ASSIGN TO: Uzumaki, Naruto

MISSION DETAIL: Assign Shinobi

must travel to America, In search of Konoha allies.  
To better the numbers incase of emergencies.  
This allies must have some kind of defense.  
A career involving Ninja arts. Race isn't important.  
As long as they have some type of defense that will  
benefit the Village. The sent Shinobi must make sure that  
the allies will be loyal to there word. Are not interested in  
anything othere then to serve and help the Konoha.  
In any case it is important that the Shinobi gets to spend time  
with the future allies

TIME LIMIT: 1 year

TIME START: Agust 17

TIME FINISH: Agust 17 (of next year)

"WHAT!" Naruto yells.

"But Lady Tsunade I don't think that there is anybody in America whom will actually like to become our allies. I mean they are Americans what will they know of our ninja ways." Kakashi expresses.

"Now Kakashi-Sama Do you actually think they will reject the idea?"

"Well Tsunade-Shishou Americans do not understand tremondous power like ours. They will be afraid to even get near us." Sakura explains

Tsunade thought for a moment, she knew Sakura had a point. Americans do not have the same practices as they do.

"It is a chance I'm willing to take."

Naruto open his mouth and says.

"So whats your plan, Grandma?"

Tsunade devilishly smiled...

"Hey Naruto-Kun, are you ready? You do know that your plane will not wait?"

"Sai, are you sure that this plane thing won't fall?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't know Naruto- Kun I've never been on one, all I can say is that if it falls you'll die instantly." Sai smiled.

"Yeah, well thank you for the support, Sai." Naruto says boldly.

While Sai helped Naruto packed. there was running footsteps in the hallway, followed by some very slow footsteps

"WOOHOO! YAY NARUTO-KUN! Making allies with the Americans. Yes! Naruto will help our village, he will spread the youthfullness! make more freinds for the spring time of youth!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hey Shikamaru... Lee." -_-'

"Sup..." Shikamaru says to Naruto.

"Are you leaving soon Naruto?.."

"Yeah I am. Do you want to take my place instead?"

"Not a chance..." Shikamaru expresses.

"Where will you be staying Naruto-Kun?" Lee asks

"I'm not sure Bushy Brows. Maybe Tsunade will tell me on the mission paper."

"No, she won't." Sai said with his usual smile.

"What!? Well who the fuck is gonna tell me?"

"Well I herd Kakashi-Sensai say that Tsunade-Sama should send you to California..."Sai scratched his head

"Well Sai what village is that?"

"In America Naruto-Kun right there."

Sakura suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey guys what are you talking about? Packed up already Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Hey Sakura-Chan do you know where California is at?"

"No, What is it anyway?"

"I told you already Naruto-Kun. It's in America somewhere there." Sai interupted

Shikamaru grined, "You guys are so cluless."

"If your so smart. Why don't you tell me?" Naruto hissess

"I don't like to waste my time on losers. Either way you'll find out." Shikamaru says while yawning.

Shikamaru walked out of the room. Lee followed.

"Take care Naruto-Kun and spread the youthfullness. The spring time of youth is counting on you!" Lee exclaims while giving the good guy pose.

"Yeah. What Lee said... Later..." Shikamaru yawned again.

"So Sakura, where is Teme?"

"Having a word with Tsunade-Shishou and Kakashi-Sensai about his parole."

"What? is he finish?"

"Just about."

"Well take care of Teme, Sakura-Chan."

"Will do Naruto-Kun. Promise."

"Would you like me to do something to Naruto-Kun?" Sai asks.

"Take care of Sakura-Chan for me, Sai." Naruto responds.

"Sure, I'll do my best." Sai smiles.

Naruto walks out of his room with his loguage. Tsunade suddenly appears.

"Hey Kiddo. How are you feeling? Ready for the trip?"

"Not really Neesan. I'm kind of nervous." Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"Relax. You'll do fine. Here's the mission paper."

"I'll do my best! Tsunade Neechan!"


End file.
